The Girl Next Door
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: A new family moves into Bannerman Road. Sarah Jane is worried about her secret getting out. Clyde and Luke worry about their job geting in the way of their friendship and possible romance with the new girl. But will the new girl's secret surprise everyone? Will Sarah Jane even give the girl a second look? Will Clyde and Luke reveal feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Morning. It was the first day back to school. Luke woke up at the usual time and got ready. Putting on his uniform, fixing his hair. Heading downstairs to the kitchen, where his mum, Sarah Jane was.

"Morning Luke." Sarah Jane greeted as her son sat down at the table, grabbed an apple to eat for breakfast. "Morning mum. Is Clyde and Rani here yet?" He asked and she smiled. "Not yet." She said and then in good timing, Clyde entered the Smith house and went into the Kitchen where his best friend was. "Morning Lukey boy!" He said.

"Did you see the new family moving in a next to Rani?" Clyde asked and Sarah Jane turned to him, looking curious. Luke had a serious face on. They hadn't had to deal with a new family moving in since Rani moved into the Jackson house.

"What new family?" Luke asked. "I don't know. I saw a moving van in front of the house next to Rani's." Clyde said. "I didn't know anyone lived there." Sarah Jane said. "Someone does now." Luke said and both Clyde and Sarah Jane rolled their eyes. That was obvious.

Then Rani came in. "Hey! You guys see the moving van?" She asked and they all nodded. "Remember the rule. If they have children, your age." Sarah Jane started to say, but she was cut off. "Keep the secret." They all said. "Unless it's life threatening." Clyde added and Rani slapped the back of his head.

"What?" Clyde asked. "I mean. Everytime a new one pops about they end up joining the gang. Me, Maria, Rani, who's next in line?" Clyde joked and Rani rolled his eyes, not finding anything Clyde says funny or intelligent.

"We got to go." Luke said and then the three headed out, on their way to school. "So do you think they have kids?" Luke asked and Rani scoffed. "Luke, don't you start! Clyde's gotten in your head, hasn't he?" She said.

"What?" Luke asked, he was confused on that note. "Never mind. Anyway, I'm sure they do." Rani said. "My money says they have a daughter." Clyde said and Rani looked at him, funny.

"Why do you say that Clyde?" She asked him. "When a family moves in, its always a girl. Maria, and you. It makes sense." Clyde says. "Yeah, maybe to a delusional boy like you. Right, Luke?" Rani said, also wanting Luke's opinion.

"I'm not going to say anything about that." Luke said and Clyde and Rani exchanged looks. "Lukey boy isn't talking, something is really wrong there." Clyde said.

"Shut up Clyde! I think Luke is being smarter than usual, if he doesn't want to be involved in this stupid conversation." Rani said and then someone started to call behind them.

"Excuse me! Do you go to…" It sounded like a girl, but none of them turned around to see who it was and what it was she wanted. "Sorry, we don't have to be wasted." Clyde said and they continued to walk.

Luke and Clyde walked through the hallways to get to their class when Clyde tripped over a skateboard and fell on the ground. "What the… who's board is this?" Clyde asked, as Luke helped him up.

"I believe that's mine." Someone said behind Clyde and he was mad. "Well maybe you shouldn't leave it here." Clyde said, before turning around to face the person. He was at a loss for words when he saw the person's face. It was a girl, about seventeen, she had brown hair with blonde highlights, blue eyes and was at all as Clyde was.

"Can I have my board back now?" She asked and Clyde handed it to you. "Uh, are you new?" Clyde asked, following her and she smiled. "Yes. First day." She said. "Need any help?" He asked and she turned around to him again. "You don't think you'll be wasting your time?" She asked and hi eyes widened.

He realized it was the girl that tired to get his attention earlier. "Oh that was… Oh I'm sorry. I…" Clyde said and she laughed. "It's fine. I was in a hurry myself." She said. "Anyway, I'm Clyde Langer and this is my mate, Luke." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Luke said, shaking her hand. "Quite a gentleman, you are." She said and Clyde rolled his eyes. He was tired of everyone thinking so kindly of Luke and pushing him to the side because he wasn't brain boy. "I'm Kitty Sanders." She told them.

"Did you just move into a house on Bannerman road?" Clyde asked and she nodded. "Yeah. How did you know that. I only just told you my name. And you gathered my living location out of that?" Kitty questioned and Clyde laughed.

"We saw a moving van and boxes outside of one of the houses this morning." Luke said. "Oh. Do you live there too?" Kitty asked and Luke nodded. "House 13." Luke said and she smiled. Wow, your across the road. Do you know the people who live in 12?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's our mate Rani and her parents." Clyde said. "I heard the school headmaster lives there." Kitty said. "Creepy right?" Clyde asked and Kitty laughed. "So what's your first class?" Luke asked her. "Uh, Biology." She said. "You're with us. Come on." Luke said and then three of them walked to their first class.

"Alright, we'll just jump right into the biology." The teacher said and all the students, except for Luke and Kitty groaned in disappointment.

"Alright, so why do we do the frog dissection?" The teacher asked and Luke raised his hand. "To examine the frog's insides." Luke answered after being called on and Kitty smiled at his intelligence.

"Good. Now where do we make the incision?" He asked and Kitty raised her hand. "Chest, 2- 3 centimeters long, and about a millimeter deep. Too deep will puncture the heart and other organs and even though its dead, we have to examine the organs. And them being punctured would make the whole thing a waste of time." Kitty answered, explaining multiple answers in detail.

"Thank you Ms…" He said, trying to think of her name, even if he had never seen her. "Sanders. Kitty Sanders." She answered and he nodded. "Looks like Luke over here has a little competition." He said and the class began to 'ooo'.

"I guess you're the clever boy, aren't you?" Kitty asked and Luke nodded, with Clyde giving him a nudge. "So you're the smart one, I'm guessing this 'Rani', you keep telling me about is the pretty one, what does that make you?" Kitty asked Clyde, wondering what he was good at. Clyde thought for a moment, trying to think of something. He didn't want to look like an idiot.

"He's an amazing artist." Luke said and Kitty smiled. "Are you really?" Kitty asked and Clyde smiled. "Well, I'm good…" Clyde said, trying to play it cool in front of her, which only got him an eye roll. "Can I see some of your work?" Kitty asked and Clyde nodded, getting his notebook out and handing it to Kitty.

She flipped through the pages and was amazed by the art that Clyde was able to create with just some pencils. "This is brilliant, Clyde!" She said and Clyde smiled, leaning back on his chair, obviously, liking where this heading. "I actually was thinking of starting to write this fiction story, I could turn it into a graphic novel and use your pictures. Would you be interested?" Kitty said and Clyde liked that idea. It was also an excuse to spend a little more time and get to know the new girl.

"That's sounds… good. Like a good idea." Clyde said and Kitty smiled. "Great! So when do I get to meet this Rani, you two keep talking about?" She asked and Luke glanced at Clyde as the bell went off. "You're about to." Luke said and everyone in class picked up their books and headed out.

**What do you think? **

**My first Sarah Jane Adventures Fanfic! I'm so excited! I love this series so much! **

**This takes place in Season 3 (I think). So after Rani and Before Sky! **

**Anyway, I hope you like it and like Kitty. She's an OC by the way! I kind of just developed her character when I got the idea for this story, so I hope it's a good one.**

**Next chapter, Kitty will meet Rani, Sarah Jane and possible Clyde's mom if I have them start to develop the novel in next chapter!**

**Please Review! I love getting them! They fuel me to write more! And its SUMMER! So I have more time on my hands, even though I'm really trying to focus on my other stories!**

**Anyway, please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Next, they had lunch. Luke and Clyde grabbed their lunch, and then headed to meet Rani; along with Kitty. They sat at their usual table and waited for Rani to get there.

It didn't take long for her actually to get there. She spotted Kitty instantly and frowned. "Who's this?" She asked, wondering who the girl was. "Rani. This is Kitty. She's new." Luke told her and Kitty looked up and saw Rani.

"Well, nice to meet you. Let me guess you bumped into Clyde this morning as well as Luke?" Rani asked her, sitting down at the table. "Sort of. Is that how the three of you met?" Kitty answered, also curious if Rani had experience at that. She nodded.

"He kind of tripped over my skateboard. And thinking I was a dude, yelled at me before turning around to see it was a girl and then losing his breath like the headmaster walked into class." Kitty said and all of them laughed, except for Clyde. "Haha!" Clyde said, sarcastically. "Shut up!"

"So how do you like the classes so far? What level are you?" Rani asked. "Sorry if I'm…" Rani added, but Kitty stopped her. "It's alright. And apparently, I'm at Luke's level. And that isn't an easy level to reach." Kitty told her and then Rani looked at Luke with a shocked face. "Is she for real Luke?" Rani asked, but Luke stayed quiet. "She's like the female version of Lukey boy." Clyde said and Rani laughed.

"Sorry, am I missing something?" Kitty asked and they all shock their heads. They knew she's never be able to get why being on Luke's level of knowledge was impossible. Considering he IQ points beyond any human or anything in their galaxy. "So, Rani, I understand you live in 12, right?" Kitty questioned and Rani nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Rani asked. "Wait! Are you the one who just moved opposite?" She asked and Kitty nodded. "What? Is my moving on Bannerman Road the topic of all of you?" Kitty asked and Rani, Clyde, and Luke exchanged quick glances.

"Is it going to be talked about on BBC news next?" She asked, joking. They all laughed, just to make it not as awkward. It was going to be hard being her friend, also keeping their secrets hidden.

Later when school was over, Luke, Clyde, Kitty, and Rani walked home together. It wasn't far. They went to Kitty's front. "So this is yours?" Clyde asked and Kitty nodded. "So what do your parents do?" Luke asked.

"Oh. I don't have a mum or dad. Just my brother. Adam." Kitty told them. "Is his middle name Billy. And does have a girlfriend named Madison?" Clyde whispered to the others, but Kitty heard it. "Actually he is single. And his name has to do with our mother who I never met. With the reason being, we don't chose our names." Kitty said.

"Sorry Kitty." Rani said. "Clyde thinks he's so funny." Kitty laughed. "It's fine. My brother's the same way. Would you all like to meet him?" Kitty asked and they thought they might as well.

They followed Kitty inside her house. "Adam!" Kitty called and he came walked out of a room. "Hey Kitty Kat!" He said and hugged her. "How was your first day?" He asked her and she smiled, getting out of his hug. "Fine." She answered.

"I see you found some people already." Adam said. "That's Luke. He lives opposite, over the road in number 13." Kitty told him and Luke shook Adam's hand. "Nice to meet you." Luke said.

"And that's Clyde." Kitty said. "And I'm guessing that's Bonnie?" Adam joking, looking at Rani. Kitty rolled her eyes, while Luke and Clyde didn't get the joke. "Adam, shut up!" Kitty exclaimed. "I think you and Clyde will get along just fine." She whispered.

"I'm Rani. I live right next to you both." She told him. "So you all live on this road?" Adam asked and Clyde shook his head. "Actually, I live a block or so away. Not far, but not on this road." Clyde told him.

"So Luke, who do you live with?" Adam asked and Kitty gave him a nudge. She knew it wouldn't be polite to ask that. "I live with my mum." Luke answered. "What about your dad?" Adam asked. "I was adopted. No dad." Luke told him. "I see. What about you Rani?" He asked.

"I have both my mum and dad. My mum works in that flower shop and my dad's the head teacher." Rani said. "Get out? You're not serious." Kitty said. "Sadly, I am." Rani said and both she and Kitty laughed.

"And I live with my mum. My dad ran off when I was younger." Clyde said. "What about you Kitty? What happen to yours and Adam's parents? Its just you two isn't?" Clyde asked. Rani gave him a nudge, followed by a pinch given by Luke. It was kind of a wrong question asked in the wrong way. "It's alright. Adam's all I got. My parents are dead." Kitty answered.

"So what does your mum do, Luke?" Adam asked. "She's a freelance journalist." Luke answered. "My Kitty here is interested in writing." Adam added. "Not the same thing, Adam." Kitty mumbled, but Adam ignored it. "Adam! Clyde and I are going to work a short graphic novel together. He's an amazing artist." Kitty said.

"It's sort of true." Clyde said as Rani rolled her eyes. He always tried to act cool. "Clyde. I think you, me, and Rani should get going." Luke said and Kitty frowned. "Do you have to?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sorry Kitty." Luke said and they headed out the door, Kitty following them. "Wait!" She said and they stopped and faced her. "What's so important? Sorry, if Adam offended you or something." Kitty said.

"No it's not him." Rani said and Kitty was even more confused. "Did I do something?" Kitty asked. "If I said something wrong, I'm sorry." Kitty said. "No, it's just, we have stuff to do?" Luke said.

"Then why can't you tell me what it is?" Kitty asked, and they couldn't because it'd be breaking all of Sarah Jane's rules. Unless what happened with Rani happened. "It's personal." Luke said and then Sarah Jane walked over.

"Luke!" She said. "Mum." He replied. "Where were you… Who's this?" She asked. "I'm Kitty Sanders. I just moved here. And these are my friends." Kitty said and Sarah Jane sighed. She looked at Kitty for a few moments. As if she were studying her. Then Adam came out. "Kitty! Let them…" He said and then walked down to meet with Sarah Jane.

"Hello, I'm Adam. Who are you?" He asked her. "I'm Sarah Jane Smith. Luke's mother. Are you her father?" she told him, then making the mistake, assuming he was her father. Even though he didn't look old enough to be one. "He's my brother." Kitty corrected and Sarah Jane felt a little 'weird' about making that mistake. "Didn't realize I was that older than her." He joked and Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but my son… I need him home." Sarah Jane said, trying to think of the right words to say. Adam nodded. "Kitty, let's go." Adam said and Kitty sighed. "It was nice meeting you all. See you guys tomorrow, I guess." She said and followed Adam inside.

Luke, Clyde, & Rani then followed Sarah Jane into her house and went up to the attic. "Did you say anything about… you know?" She asked them. "No. Why would we?" Luke answered in a question.

"Why?" Rani asked. "Something about that girl isn't right." Sarah Jane said. Something about Kitty made Sarah Jane's stomach turn. Something wasn't right about her to Sarah Jane at least. "Why? Because maybe she isn't like us? Or is it because she's normal or is raised by her brother?" Luke asked.

"Luke." Sarah Jane said. Luke was getting a little mad, with his mother judging her after one, four minute greeting with her. "Something just doesn't look right about her. Doesn't feel right."

"Hey. Are we judging on looks?" Rani asked, not liking how that sounded. "No. I'm just saying…" She tried to say, only to be cut off by Luke. "Is to stay away from her." Luke mumbled.

"Luke! I didn't say that." Sarah Jane insisted. She never seen if like this before. Luke didn't even know why he was talking like that, maybe. "Just be careful." She said.

"She's normal. Sarah Jane, she like any of us. Well minus this hobby." Clyde said, on Luke and Kitty's defense. "Alright. I'd just like to scan her. Just to make sure." Sarah Jane said.

"We could bring her over. Or we could help her and Adam unpack." Rani suggested and Sarah Jane nodded. "The second idea seems to make more sense. Tomorrow then." She said and they all nodded. "Now, I'd like to talk to Luke for a second."

Rani and Clyde left the room and Sarah Jane sat next to Luke on a couch that he was sitting on. "Luke, what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said. "You don't usually yell at me. We aren't even fight about your room." Sarah Jane pointed out. "My room's clean." Luke said and Sarah Jane sighed. "Not the point I was getting at." She said and Luke smiled.

"Do you like her or something?" Sarah Jane asked and Luke nodded. "She's my friend." Luke answered. "No… more?" She asked her son. "No. Clyde does though." Luke said. "That doesn't surprise me." Sarah Jane said and both she and Luke laughed.

"Anyway, I just have a feeling about her is all." Sarah Jane said. "You didn't have this feeling about Clyde or Rani when you met them. Or Maria." Luke pointed out.

"Yes, but other stuff was going on when I met them. And that wasn't when I just found you in a factory." Sarah Jane said and Luke nodded. "Also, they weren't on the same knowledge level as you, which we know for an average human is impossible." Sarah Jane added.

"Yeah… Wait. How did you know about that?" Luke asked. "Clyde called me earlier." Sarah Jane admitted. "Rani's right about him being thick, isn't she?" Luke asked and Sarah Jane laughed. "If she says it, it's true." Sarah Jane said and Luke smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Luke and Clyde approached Kitty in class. "Hey." Clyde said and Kitty looked over and was happy to see them. "Oh hey." She said. "Hey are you free after school?" Kitty asked. "Clyde?" She asked, getting his attention. "Oh, sorry, thought you were talking to brain boy." Clyde said and she rolled her eyes.

"It depends. Which one of you is the talented artist today?" Kitty asked and Clyde laughed. "You know that it could only be me." Clyde said. "Luke over here doesn't understand art. He thinks it comes down to maths and science. When it really comes down to talent." Clyde said.

"Actually Luke's right. That what drawing was based on. But I guess you're right in a way. You have to have the talent to have stedy hands and have the talent to be able to draw a decent shape or face." Kitty said. Clyde rolled his eyes, everyone always had to tell him that Luke was right. Brain box was always right, but he let it slide. He heard that he was right in a way as well.

"Anyway, so after school then?" Kitty asked. "Yeah. Sounds great." Clyde said, liking the idea of getting to spend time with her. She was really cool. Plus she was the only girl that actually owned a skateboard.

Then the teacher for science came into the classroom. But it wasn't their regular teacher. Must have been a sub. "Morning. I'm subbing for you today." The teacher said. "I know usually the subs would let chatter and do whatever. But I'm not that kind."

Clyde rolled his eyes. "Is this class over yet?" Clyde whispered to Luke and Kitty and she laughed. She found it funny. "Missing Mr. whatever already."

"I heard that Langer! Shut it or I'll send you to talk with Mr. Chandra!" The sub yelled at Clyde. "That goes for all of you."

"Anyway, I know you all are learning about thick biology, but we are going to learn about stuff that will actually maybe help your brains. If you have any IQ points." He said. "Anyway, I know that no scientist doesn't know how many exact stars there are in the universe, but I do." He said and some of the students were interested. Luke and Kitty especially.

There is exactly 231, 498 stars in the entire universe. Luke found it interesting and so did everyone else. But Clyde and Kitty didn't. Clyde found the entire thing boring and a big waste of his time. However Kitty didn't like it. She found his teachings horrible. She knew they were wrong. Way off. "This must be a joke." Kitty whispered and the sub turned to her direction.

"What was that, Ms. Sanders?" he asked and she wasn't afraid of him like the others were. "I was saying that you are wrong. That number is too little. Way too little. I mean there's tons of stars, and planets, suns, and moons." Kitty said and everyone looked at her like she was trying to be slaughtered.

Well, Sander, why don't you tell me what you think the correct number of stars is." He challenged and the students thought she was going to give up. But Kitty smiled and Clyde and Luke didn't know why she bothered. Clyde didn't understand. If Luke didn't have the answer and didn't want to question him, why was she?

"Alright." She said. "The correct number of stars through out the entire universe, currently is exactly, 736,638,239,001 stars." Kitty said, cleverly. She didn't even have to think. It was like she knew it off the top of her head. Luke didn't even know the exact number, so it was impossible for her to be right.

"And how on earth could you think that. There aren't even 20 planets in our solar system." He argued.

"True, but there are other solar systems. And there many planets and stars in our galaxies, but there are others." Kitty said.

"Other galaxies? Don't be thick child!" He said.

"There are. Hundreds of them. And they are full of planets and stars and moons and suns that most people don't even know about it. And there is life everywhere that we don't even know about and in the past there have been so many other worlds." Kitty said.

"How many were there before? If this is correct?" He asked.

"There used to be 736,638,239,100 stars total, but over the last period of years and centuries, many worlds have died and been destroyed. Been missing and have disappeared. And have been lost for the centuries. Over them we've lost about 99 of them. Twelve of them, being recently destroyed." Kitty said and Luke and Clyde glanced at each other. At that moment, they knew she was right.

"And how on earth could you know that, Ms. Sanders? And How could you have taken note on that if nobody else in this room, including the inteligent Smith boy or I don't know? And tell me, are you suggesting there's life on other planets? And that there are destroyers of worlds?" He asked her and she sighed.

"I've always been interested in astrology and astronomy, so my father before he died, taught me everything and showed me his research. God rest his soul. And I'm a quick memorizer so this stuff is my talent or the stuff that comes easy to me." Kitty said. "And no. Aliens. Living. Let alone being able to destroy worlds is impossible. Aliens aren't real. It's not like this is 'E.T'. or 'Signs'"

He said nothing more to her, letting the class talk. "Kitty, how did you?" Luke tried to ask, but Kitty somehow knew it was a good time to get out of there before the brain box asked anymore questions. "I'll see you guys later, I guess." Kitty said as she took her things and left the class.

Luke and Clyde didn't see her for the rest of the day. Rani hadn't seen her at, but they left that alone. Luckily Clyde was expected to go to her's after school. "See you Clyde." Luke said, "But I think I have some things to talk to mum about." Luke said and Clyde knew where he was going.

"About Kitty?" Clyde asked and Luke nodded. "Look, I don't think that's wise considering Sarah Jane is already curious about her. Even though it's probably relating to you fancying her." Clyde said, but Luke didn't like Kitty like that.

"I don't fancy her. I don't." Luke insisted, but Clyde didn't believe him. "Clyde, I don't like her... that way." Luke said. "I like her kind of the way Adam does... Like a brother." Luke added and Clyde didn't really understand what he meant. "It's hard to explain." Luke said. "See you later."

Luke was gone and Clyde chose to ignore their conversation, not wanting to keep piecing together what Luke meant, even though it was obvious. Clyde then knocked on the door of the Sander home and Adam answered. "Clyde. Come in. Kitty said you were coming." Adam said and Clyde entered the home.

Back at the Smith home, Luke went up to the attic to find his mother. "Mum." He said and Sarah Jane smiled, when she saw her son. "What's up?" She asked him.

"I think you were right about Kitty. Something's not right." Luke said and Sarah Jane frowned. Something was have happened to change Luke's mind. Yesterday, he acted like he really fancied her and now it was like everything had changed. It was like the return of the Trickster, but a different style.

"Why?" Sarah Jane asked. "Is something wrong with her? You still fancy her right?" Luke rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone think I like her?" Luke questioned and scoffed. "She's just a friend and anyway, she knew about other galaxies and the exact number of the stars." Luke said.

"Please the Doctor or you don't even know that." Sarah Jane said. "It's impossible. She was probably guessing."

"No, she gave a prime number a large one." Luke said. "And she said that 'she heard of 12 recent planets being killed. Destoryed." He said and she frowned again.

"She knows about Androvax." Luke said and she then was worried like her son was about the girl and her brother. "Are you sure?" Sarah Jane asked, kind of hoping in a way that Luke was wrong, even though that hasn't happened.

"Well, she knew about 12 worlds that have been recently destoryed. She knows how many stars there are through our universe. All the different galaxies." Luke explained and she sighed. To Sarah Jane, it didn't sound like she was human.

"How could anyone know that?" Sarah Jane asked.

"She claims to be taught by her deceased father, but I don't think so." Luke said. "I mean, at least no human could know that."

"I don't even think the doctor knew."

"What do we do? How do we know for sure if she's not... who she says she is?"

"I just need to scan her, or better yet get a DNA sample for Mr. Smith to analyze." Sarah Jane said and Luke took out his phone. "What are you doing?" Sarah Jane asked. This was no time for him to be texting Rani.

"I'm calling Clyde. He's with her now. Maybe he knows something." Luke said and Sarah Jane. He was brilliant.

At the house, Clyde waited for Kitty. "Hi, Clyde." Kitty said, smiling at him and he smiled back. He never noticed, how... nice she looked. It was more than that. "Hi. So where should we work?" Clyde asked. "My bedroom. Don't distrub us!" Kitty said.

"Keep the door open. No business of any kind!" Adam shooted and Kitty rolled her eyes. "Shut up Adam!" Kitty exclaimed as she and Clyde went upstairs to her room. Clyde liked it. It was filled with posters and drawings; stuff he liked. And the walls we black. She was really different from most girls.

"Nice room." Clyde said. "Sorry, I know it's no what you or most boys expect from me. Mostly because I'm a girl, but... that's just me." Kitty said. "But I like it." Clyde said and Kitty smiled again.

"Great. Sit there." Kitty said as she pulled two chairs to her desk. "Anyway, I was thinking, we have this group that protects people. From like the supernatural. But they make like this alien whose kind, isn't every friendly." Kitty explained. "But this one is like human. Civil and Kind."

"I like it." Clyde said. "Got any idea for the name of the species?" Kitty asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Abilities?"

"Uh, knows everything about the universe. Can see things before they happen sometimes. Uh, can look human and is inteligent on every level. Has the power to connect with a mind." Kitty said and Clyde nodded.

"Sounds like they rule the stars if you ask me." Clyde joked, but Kitty liked where he was going.

"I like it."

"We could call them... uh, Star lords?"

"Yeah. 'Star Lords, rulers of the stars.'." Kitty repeated and they laughed as Kitty wrote it down. Basically brothers, Samuel & Niall befriend this girl they think is normal, Kathleen. But she's actually a star lord. And their other girl friend, um, Melissa, have to fight off ther race, unaware that their friend is one of them. Soon, they realize, not every race is cold blood." Kitty explained. "You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. It's brilliant!" Clyde said. "You're brilliant." He was looking at her eyes now. Blue. A beautiful color of blue. He never noticed her eyes. He never did anyone's, but he liked hers. Then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but ignored it.

"So do you want to start drawing?" Kitty asked as began to fell a little awkward. She saw how Clyde was looking at her. "I've written most of the story already."

"I don't know." Clyde said and as Kitty looked the other way. Clyde took his phone out to see who was trying to reach him. His phone read, 'Luke'. But he ignored the call and put his phone away.

"So, should I..." Kitty tried to say, but Clyde stopped her. "You know, you're smart and... you have really nice eyes. "Stop. You know, I never noticed a girl like you before."

"There aren't many girls like me."

"There should be."

"Why? I mean, I'm a brain box like your friend and most people don't take that the right way. The nickname isn't always a compliment as it is an insult." Kitty said.

"I don't care what they think of you." Clyde siad. "You are on of the coolest girls I've ever met."

"What..."

"Kitty Sanders, you're unique. And you're farther better than any others that I've known."

"What about Rani?" Kitty asked, wondering if he didn't like her. If he liked her at all.

"That was before I met you." Clyde answered and the next Kitty and Clyde knew, they were kissing. Clyde just lost himself, looking at her and Kitty just let herself go. She let him love her. But she knew this shouldn't happen. It couldn't. Especially after today and every day. She didn't know what to do but... but she knew she liked Clyde.

Then Adam knocked on the door. "Kitty. Your friend's Luke down here, wanting to talk to Clyde." He said and she sighed. "I'll be back. Promise."Clyde said and left the room. Leaving Kitty with some many thoughts running through her head.

**What did you guys think?**

**Omg! I'm glad I finally got this done. I'm not doing anything today so I had time. And weird enough it's my birthday so I shouldn't be on. But I guess for my readers, that's a plus for you. ;)**

**Omg! Kitty & Clyde kissed? What do you think of them together? I thought it'd be interesting if that happened.**

**So what do you think will happen when Luke talks to Clyde about the girl he has feelings for? The girl he kissed? What secret is Kitty actually hiding? Is there a story behind her story? Why is Kitty resistant to love? What will happen when and if Sarah Jane gets the DNA she needs?**

**I guess we'll find out next chapter, haha!**

**I hope you liked this chapter and you also like this story! Let me know what you think and tell me if you want anything to happen? Let me know.**

**Please Review! It'll make my birthday happy! **


	4. Chapter 4

Clyde went down the stairs of the Sander house and saw Luke there, waiting to talk to him. "What are you doing? Right now, wasn't really the best time." Clyde said. Luke basically interrupted his kiss with Kitty. "Sorry. If you answered your phone, I wouldn't have had to come over here. I need to talk to you." Luke said and Clyde glanced up the stairs.

Clyde knew Kitty was waiting for him. He was waiting to get back up there. Why did Luke need to talk now? "I'm kind of in the middle of something." Clyde said, he really wanted to get back up there. "All I need for you is to put this up there. Keep it on you or whatever. Mum needs a scan of Kitty." Luke said and Clyde rolled his eyes.

Of course when he finds someone special. Someone amazing, and a girl who is different, she is targeted as a dangerous alien. Nobody could be different anymore unless they passed the test and became a member of team Sarah Jane.

"No. I'm not- she's not an alien." Clyde protested and Luke scoffed. "Just do it. Mum just wants to make sure. And so do I." Luke said. "After the star thing today, I'm interested." Clyde rolled his eyes and took the scanner like thing from Luke.

"This looks like a bloody ring. What are we getting married?" Clyde said. "It's supposed to look like that. Just keep it on and it'll scan her. Without her knowing of course." Luke said and Clyde didn't want to do it.

It was like nobody trusted the new, different girls. He liked her and didn't want this stuff getting in the way of something he might have with her. But he had no choice if he wanted to get back up there without Luke asking questions.

"Fine. Now get out of here." Clyde said and Luke wondered why he wanted him out so badly. "Did you kiss her?" Luke asked and Clyde's eyes widened. "What gave you that bloody idea?" Clyde asked, trying not to sound guilty.

"You are. I can tell, that's why you trust her. Why you don't want to scan her. You like her." Luke said and Clyde rolled his eyes. "Shut up Lukey boy and get out!" Clyde said and went back upstairs as Luke left the Sander home. Adam saw Luke leave. He must have heard the conversation. This wasn't going to be fun for Kitty later.

Kitty smiled when Clyde was back in the room. "What did he want?" Kitty asked and Clyde had to think of something clever to tell her. "He accidently switched phones. He wanted his back." Clyde cleverly lied and Kitty nodded. Buying it.

"Now, where were we before we were rudely interrupted by my brother?" Kitty questioned, saying she wanted Clyde to kiss her again. "Technically it was my friend." Clyde said and she rolled her eyes. "Luke. I know. Can you get over here already?" Kitty said and Clyde did.

"So, you like me? I mean, I can't blame you. But-" Clyde said and she smiled. "I've never thought I'd feel this way. At least not with someone like you. People at school say you're kind of a player, but I don't believe them. At least not now. I can tell you like me." Kitty said and Clyde smiled. Nodding with her. They were about to kiss again, when Clyde's phone went off.

Kitty sighed as Clyde pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. He sighed. "Sorry, I have to go." Clyde said.

"What does he need you for? Is it that important?" Kitty asked and Clyde shrugged. "I'll find out. I'll see you later, alright?" He said and she nodded. Sad that he had to leave. Why did Luke need him so badly? She wondered.

* * *

Once Clyde was gone, Kitty went downstairs and saw Adam with his arms crossed. "Did Clyde leave?" Kitty asked and he nodded. "Good thing. I need to ask you because I didn't hear anything. At least not a straight answer from one of those two boys." Adam said and Kitty arched an eyes brow.

"Luke and Clyde?" Kitty asked and Adam nodded. "Did you kiss that Clyde?" Adam asked and Kitty shrugged. "Oh god, you did." Adam said as he was trying to panic over it. "What the hell were you thinking?" Adam asked, he sounded a little angry with her. "Adam, you don't understand." Kitty tried to say, but Adam didn't want that kind of answer from her.

"Please. What gave you the idea, it'd be a good idea to kiss him. Especially him. You're nothing like him." Adam said and Kitty sighed. "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Kitty yelled and he had another dirty look on his face.

"Yes I do. You're my sister. Look, you are all I have left. All we have are each other and I'm not about to lose another. You are nothing like him. You are like me and you know what might happen now... that you've kissed him." Adam said and she rolled her eyes. She just wanted to feel like she belonged. She found someone and Adam tells her it'll end the world.

"WHAT? I MIGHT FEEL OR BE NORMAL FOR A MINUTE! IT HONESTLY DOESN'T MATTER! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HE MAKES ME FEEL!" She protested. But Adam still didn't like it at all. "I don't want you doing that again. And if that means..." He tried to say, but Kitty had enough.

"ADAM!" She protested, but he wasn't done. "I'm not done. And then I hear from the other one that you talked about stars today. You told a class the number of stars in the universe? What went through your mind, telling them that. You can't use your mind. Not there. Someone will ask questions."

"I CAN HANDLE THEM! I CAN HANDLE IT! BEING WITH A BOY, SHOWING MY INTELLIGENCE! I CAN HANDLE BEING HERE!" Kitty said and then went out the door. Adam tried to say something, but she was gone. But he knew she'd be back as soon as she cooled down.

* * *

"What is so important that you had make me leave her?" Clyde asked Luke as he went into the attic where both Sarah Jane and Luke were. "We got the scan finished." Luke said and Clyde scoffed. "Why would I care?" Clyde asked. It didn't matter if she was alien, he was still having feelings for her.

"Assessing." Mr. Smith said as he completed the scan Sarah Jane had of Kitty Sanders. "It doesn't matter if she's human or a bloody alien from Mars. She hasn't done anything to hurt anyone or threaten anyone. Can't we leave her and Adam alone?" Clyde questioned and Sarah Jane wondered why he was so protective of her. "I mean, a girl can't be different without her being a possible alien?"

"He fancies her." Luke whispered to Sarah Jane and she nodded. "Lukey boy! I never said I fancied her." Clyde said and Luke rolled his eyes. It was useless trying to hide that fact from him. "Then why did you kiss her?" Luke asked and Sarah Jane turned to him again. "You what?" She asked.

"I think it happened, right before I got there." Luke said and Clyde gave him a dirty look. "What if I did. It doesn't change anything." Clyde said and then Mr. Smith was finished the scan on Kitty.

"What are the results, Mr. Smith?" Sarah Jane asked, hoping they weren't dealing anything. But on the other hand, she wanted to know if she was an alien, what species she was. And if she was dangerous. And if her brother was really her brother.

"Kitty Sanders is human. Fifteen years old. I can't find any records on her, probably because she is new to the Ealing and London area." Mr. Smith said and Sarah Jane sighed. Clyde smiled. "See. She's normal. Like the rest of us." Clyde said.

"But there is something strange about her. I mean, how did she know to correct the teacher? And how does she know about different galaxies?" Luke asked, but nobody had the answers. "Maybe she's smart and she told the truth. Her dad, when he was around, told her things." Clyde suggested.

"Luke, he may be right. And according to Mr. Smith, Kitty is normal. So there isn't anything to be worried about." Sarah Jane said and then there was a knock at the door. It was the front and Sarah Jane wondered who it was. She wasn't expecting anyone.

Sarah Jane, Luke, and Clyde, went downstairs and she opened the door. It was Kitty. She looked worried and Sarah Jane wondered why she was there. Was she looking for Clyde? "Hi, I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do." Kitty said and then they all knew by the way she sounded and her expression that something was wrong.

"Kitty?" Clyde questioned. "Is everything alright?" Sarah Jane asked. And Kitty shook her head. Something was really wrong and she needed help.

"My brother. Adam. He's gone." Kitty said and Sarah Jane, Luke, and Clyde looked at each other, wondering so many things. But now that her brother was missing all a sudden, someone was after him. And if that were true, that meant, they or who ever took Adam, might be after Kitty and wondered what was going on.

* * *

**Hey! I'm back! I finally got this chapter done! Only a few more and then this story is done! :)**

**So interesting right?**

**So, Kitty is human, according to Mr. Smith. Now Adam is missing! He was just there and once Kitty steps out, he vanishes?! What is happening?**

**So what do you think happened to Adam? **

**Will Sarah Jane and the others help Kitty find him? **

**Is Kitty a target of whoever took Adam? **

**What does this mean for Clyde and Kitty? What do you think of Clyde and Kitty's relationship? **

**Will Kitty and Sarah Jane connect over this? What about Luke?**

**Will Kitty learn about the secret? Will Sarah Jane let her know? Will Clyde tell her? Will Luke? What about Rani?**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think lies next for them? Kitty is being targeted, but by what and by who?**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah Jane looked at both Clyde and Luke in worry. She was still curious about the girl, but she knew she needed help. All she had was her brother and now he was missing. What was happening? Was something after her and her brother? Or was it something else? All Sarah Jane knew she'd have to help her.

"Come in." Clyde said before Sarah Jane could and she walked in and Clyde closed the door behind her.

"I went outside for only a minute. And then I came back and the door was wide open. The back door anyway and I found his ring on the table and he was gone. I know something happened to him. Someone must have gotten him." Kitty said, but Sarah Jane didn't want to rush things.

"Kitty, calm down, are you sure your brother just didn't pop down to the shops or anything?" Sarah Jane asked and Kitty shook her head.

"No. Especially not without his ring. He never takes it off. Ever. And he al- always tells me where he goes… someone took my brother!" Kitty said and they all were worried, but Kitty looked like she was having a panic attack.

"Kitty calm down…" Luke said, trying to help but made it worse, if that was even possible.

"I can't! Adam is all I've got! I can't…" Kitty exclaimed and then Clyde came over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay. It's alright, Kitty Cat, I've got you. We're going to find him, alright. Right Sarah Jane?" Clyde said and Sarah Jane nodded. "Can we show you something?" Clyde added and then Sarah Jane and Luke's eyes widened. But Kitty was curious.

"Clyde!" Luke exclaimed, but Sarah Jane stopped him. Sarah Jane had a feeling that this wasn't a regular kidnapping or something. Adam and Kitty were by themselves. Why would he vanish in less than a minute. Sarah Jane knew she had to look into this and couldn't do that while she had this young girl here so confused. Sarah Jane figured she could know.

"It's alright, Luke. We can tell her." Sarah Jane said.

"Tell me what?" Kitty asked. Kitty then followed, Sarah Jane, Luke, and Clyde up the stairs. Then Sarah Jane opened the door to the attic and Kitty followed the three of them up and she looked around at the things up there and was amazed.

"Whoa." Kitty said as she looked around, but weird enough. Not amazed enough, she was impressed, but not shocked like Clyde and Maria and Rani were when they first saw the attic. She seemed to have a different reaction.

"Mr. Smith, I need you." Sarah Jane said and Mr. Smith started to come out and Kitty was stunned.

"Hello Sarah Jane, I see we have a visitor." Mr. Smith said.

"Whoa. Wait, are you a Xylox. One of the most intelligent species in the galaxy. Well, other galaxies as well." Kitty asked and Sarah Jane, Clyde, and Luke at each other. How did she know that? What was happening? Why did Kitty seem familiar with this sort of thing? Who was she?

"Yes, that is correct." Mr. Smith said.

"How did you know that?" Clyde asked and Kitty frowned. She opened her mouth and didn't think about what she was saying. Now they knew something was wrong with her. This wasn't good.

"Great. I guess Adam's right. I need to know when to shut up sometimes." Kitty said, laughing.

"What are you?" Luke asked.

"Alright Luke, settle down. Mr. Smith scan her. Again." Sarah Jane said and Mr. Smith did so and there was no change from the data he got earlier.

"Kitty Sanders is a regular, healthy, human being." Mr. Smith said, reviewing the data he has from her scan.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Oh sorry." Kitty said, taking her ring off. "Do it again, if you want to know who- what I am." Kitty said and Sarah Jane nodded.

"Do it again." Sarah Jane said and Mr. Smith scanned Kitty again. She sighed. She was about to show her true colors to them and hopefully they wouldn't harm her like Adam feared. He was always cautious and was the one who ends up being killed- well taken.

"Would you rather hear it from me or the computer?" Kitty asked.

"Speak." Clyde said.

"My name, well it is Kitty. I've always liked the name. Sanders, Adam got that from this weird guy he saw on the telly awhile back." Kitty said. "I am from a planet called Starotopia. It's a planet, about five galaxies away from earth." Kitty said.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"I was taken from my planet when I was only 120 years old." Kitty said. "I think in your human years, I'd be 12. So three years ago. By a Sontaran that invaded my planet." Kitty said.

"Why were they invading?" Luke asked.

"Because my people destroyed twenty out of fifty battleships they had at the time. My people… most of are brutal and heartless killers. Literally, no hearts. Well most of us have no hearts. "

"Most?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Adam and I, we were born with hearts. We have emotions and we know what is right and wrong unlike most of my people who just do wrong, they don't care. They do what they want. I can't blame the time lords for wanting us dead." Kitty added and Sarah Jane perked up.

"Timelords?" She asked.

"Yes, they are the sister planet… enemy planet of us. Even though the timelords are actually pretty cool, we suck. I mean, they have power of time, the only power I access are through touch." Kitty said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Sometimes, if the person is right, I can get linked to them in a way. Like you two." Kitty said, talking about Luke and Clyde.

"Us?" Luke asked and Kitty nodded.

"Luke, when we touched… when we met, my mind became linked with yours. Mine is linked with yours also. I guess that's why you had a weird feeling about me." Kitty explained and Luke nodded.

"And then there was the star thing in class." Luke added and Kitty nodded.

"I know, that was kind of an idiot move." Kitty said and turned to Clyde. "Clyde, I'm emotionally connected to you." Kitty said and Clyde was confused.

"What?" Clyde asked.

"I like you…. And when you- we kissed- you made my heart start working. It started beating. You made me human. Well, half anyway" Kitty said and Sarah Jane then looked to Mr. Smith.

"Mr. Smith, is she telling the truth?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes, according to this, Sarah Jane, Kitty is indeed, half human and half Starian. That is her species." Mr. Smith replied.

"So how did you and Adam get here if you were taken?" Luke asked.

"I was taken to earth a few months ago. Adam has been tracking me from months and was able to get me freed from the Sontarans. We then moved here. We found a vacant house and started… we're trying to make a life out of it." Kitty said. "These rings are bio dampers. Hide us from being found. We never take them off. I don't-" Kitty said.

"Is someone after you?" Sarah Jane asked and Kitty nodded. "Who?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's my people. They need me for something. And I know that, it's for killing. And I don't want to kill. Especially not after I've made a life, even though I'm sure now I've lost it considering what I've told you." Kitty said.

"What?" Clyde asked. "You're still the same to me. At least two know that you aren't going to hurt anyone." Clyde said and Kitty went over to him hugged him.

"Clyde, she's alien." Luke said.

"So?" Clyde asked.

"Clyde's right. We have to help her and I believe everything word she says. I am quite familiar with her people and I think there is good in everyone." Sarah Jane said and Kitty smiled at her.

Kitty was going to put the ring back on but Sarah Jane stopped her. "What? They'll find me if I…" Kitty said, she didn't want whatever happened to Adam to happen to her.

"We'll protect you." Luke said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Kitty sighed in relief. "You'll stay here with us tonight. You can bunk with Luke." Sarah Jane said, looking at his son who had no problem with it. His room was big enough for two beds.

"Thank you Sarah Jane." Kitty said.

"Luke, why don't you help Kitty get settled in." Sarah Jane said and Luke nodded. Kitty hugged Clyde and then followed Luke downstairs out of the attic.

"I have to go, but let me know if you find out anything. I don't want anything happening to her." Clyde said and Sarah Jane smiled.

"You like her too, don't you?" She asked him.

"You heard the part when we kissed, right?" He asked and Sarah Jane laughed. Clyde then left Sarah Jane and she sighed. She liked the girl, but there was so much she didn't understand. Why was someone after her? And for what? Could she protect this girl? Could she save her from her own species or whatever it was that was after her? Sarah Jane didn't know. At least not yet.

* * *

**One more chapter and then this is done! I'm on a roll! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**So what do you think of Kitty now that you know who she really is and what she is?!**

**She what do you think is after her? Will Sarah Jane, Luke, and Clyde be able to protect her? Or will Kitty be with her brother in the end?**

**Please Review!**


End file.
